


Slow Motion

by flinchflower



Series: Slash Me Twice [22]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Discipline, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Tessera, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-03
Updated: 2011-11-03
Packaged: 2017-10-25 15:53:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/272064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flinchflower/pseuds/flinchflower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt 22: Arena.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slow Motion

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not for profit, simply a writing exercise. Herein lies Dean/Sam slash, in an AU timeline where John did not lose his life. John appears in parental context only. Follows in series from previous prompts, but stands alone if preferred.

In typical Winchester fashion, the first hunt off downtime doesn’t go right – oh, they get the spirit, all right, and there aren’t any broken bones, strained muscles, or stitches, though Sam’s face is kind of scratched. Instead, they’ve gotten into a little something that’s going to have Dean out of commission for a week or more. To his credit, Sam hasn’t teased in the least, just goes on taking care of Dean as best he can – Dean’s a shitty patient. He’d forbidden Sam from calling their father, whining that John would have the three of them back together for weeks if they let him know. Sam, in his typical way, had simply waited until the steroids and painkillers knocked Dean the hell out in the backseat before he placed the call. It didn’t matter in the slightest to Sam. He was, quite simply, going to kill his older brother if he didn’t get some help with this one, because Dean had ceased to accept even the mildest of suggestions. John was the biggest gun Sam knew in the arsenal of things that would bring Dean down to size. John agreed, but barely kept himself from guffawing when Sam called him.

“All right, Sam, I don’t blame you,” John says, chuckling. “Let me make a few calls, I’ll talk to you within the hour. Just keep north on I-75.”

Sam judiciously puts his phone on vibrate. It takes John nearly two instead of the promised hour, but Sam doesn’t mind. He’s just glad to hear John’s voice providing a rescue, glad to hear that John’s hunt is a bust and he’ll meet them at the rendezvous point.

Sam shuts up and drives. He’s got a little over six hours drive, but John should be there before him, and he can go straight through. He sighs and resumes tolerating Dean’s favorite tape. It’s better than watching Dean squirm. Eventually he has to take a break, and gets a text message with instructions after he’s done hauling Dean in and out of the restroom, smiling wryly at the sympathetic looks he gets from other travelers. Unfortunately, Dean doesn’t get further than a doze after that, and he has to put up with him for two hours.

He pulls into the open bay of Tessera’s garage well after dark, temper maxed out, glad to see John waiting in the light. Tess’s message indicated he was to park the Impala there, and go on up to what was becoming their usual suite. Sam wonders how they’ll settle things this time, then ducks as Dean takes a swing at him.

“Fucking dammit, Sam, I told you not to call him!”

Sam slides out from behind the wheel to give John a tired look. He jumps when Tess takes his arm, distracts him before he can say anything, he hadn’t seen her back in the shadows. John simply grabs Dean and hauls him inside, leaving Tess with Sam. She holds him at arm’s length, then smiles.

“Come here, boy.” She pulls him into a hug, pats his shoulder. “You did the right thing,” she says, feeling him relax. “He needs to be where someone can take care of him. And you need rest.” He nods and pulls their gear out of the Impala, following her inside. He can hear John yelling even outside the door to their suite, before Tess opens the door. Sam wearily drags inside, flinching away from their father’s tone. Tess doesn’t miss the wince, and she glides up, lays a hand on John’s shoulder, silencing him. She looks Dean up and down.

“Strip,” she says coldly. “Sam, your father didn’t tell me what happened.” Dean hesitates, but begins to comply slowly, lips pressed into a thin angry line when both Tess and his father advance on him.

Sam shrugs. “Typical poltergeist hunt. Got hold of Dean after me, sent him through the door to the garden. Dean landed in the kudzu, there must’ve been poison ivy in it. I’ve got a little on my ankles, but it got into his bloodstream through the scratches he got when he went through the glass.”

Both John and Tess nod, looking at Dean. He’s covered in patches of the rash, all over. All three of them might laugh if they weren’t so annoyed with his attitude, and Sam’s a little taken aback at how bad it is – Dean hadn’t let him see. The older boy is bright red with embarrassment by the time Tess finally speaks.

“John, you take him. Run a cool bath, the oatmeal is on the counter there for you. I’ll take a look at Sam.” She points at the kitchen chairs, indicating the boy should sit. Sam just wants out of the room, but he obeys, throwing a satisfied glance at the grip John has on Dean, and the lecture he’s overhearing. It’s been two days, Sam’s rash is starting to clear, he’s been super careful with it, he tells her, and she runs a fond hand along his hair as she nods. She pulls out some soothing creams, and loosely bandages the areas again, praising him. Sam nods, his attention wandering somewhat now that he’s somewhere safe. Tess smiles knowingly. The boy is ridiculously cute and obedient, and she takes immense pleasure in tucking him up into the trundle bed in John’s room, telling him she’s going to sit up with Dean. It’s Sunday night, and the club is closed. Sam nods, closes his eyes, and is out like a light, and Tess moves out of the room with predatory grace. She expects Dean’s giving his father trouble, and finds it.

She motions John out of the bathroom.

“I’ll take him for the night, John. You go to bed, Sam’s in with you tonight.” John hesitates. “And no, I’ll not be hard on him, but he’s got a thing or two to learn about letting people help him,” she says. John gives her a tired look and heads for the bedroom, he doesn’t have the energy for this battle, and if Tess wants it, more power to her. The thought makes him smile, and he spends a while watching Sam sleeping, almost wishing that Tess hadn’t put the boy in the trundle bed. He’ll just have to climb down there if Sam has a nightmare, but then again, both beds are roomy for one, but crowded with two.

In the bathroom, Tess stands Dean up, makes good use of the small leather paddle she always has tucked in her pocket on his naked, wet behind, then sits him back down in the bathwater. His mouth is hanging open in shock – he’s felt that paddle on his butt before, but something about his ass being wet increases the sting a thousandfold. She watches him evenly, and he finally looks sheepish.

“I should apologize to Dad,” he says, and she shakes her head.

“I sent him to bed, and Sam’s already sleeping, Dean. I’ll be sitting with you.” He’s not sure how he feels about that. “Taken your medications for the evening? No? Let’s do that now, and I’ll get something on that rash. There’s a set of scrubs here, for you too, they’re easier to keep clean – why are you blushing, boy?”

“M’sorry,” he mumbled. “Told Sam just to hole up somewhere.”

“Did you listen to that doctor that treated you at the walk in clinic? Systemic, boy. Not your fault, it got into your bloodstream through the scratches, and it will be weeks before it’s done. You’re not hunting until then. Sam and your dad can work from here until you’re better.”

“Tess, I…”

She chuckled. “Don’t fuss, boy. A few days, and I’ll have you working for your room and board. We can talk over what I want to see you teaching while I’m sitting with you tomorrow.”

He feels relief wash over him. He’s still taking care of himself. She lets him dab the soothing cream on himself, though she takes care of the big patch of rash on his back that he can’t reach, and that lets him relax a little. He feels a little more confident, knowing she’s not going to make him sit while she treats each area while he looks on like a child.

And Tess, she’s glad in her own way. She likes the Winchester family, more comfortable with them than any of the other hunters that come through now and then. And besides, one of her favorite things in the world is taking an ego down a couple notches, and Dean Winchester’s always sported one of the biggest she’s seen. A few days naked in the bathtub, and a couple wet-bottomed spankings, and she’s betting he’ll be a new man. Not to mention the inspiration she’ll give him for Sam when the boy returns from hunting with his father. Yes, this is her arena all right. She smiles to herself as she puts the boy to bed – two in one night, she’s feeling lucky. She’ll be glad to have something to do during the slow weeks before business picks up again at summer's end.

**Author's Note:**

> Music: Roxette - The Look


End file.
